


Trick or Treat

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Albus, Baby Scorpius, Daddy Draco, Daddy Theo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Happy families, Hermione has a surprise, Hogsmeade, James Sirius is too cool for this, M/M, Malfoy-Nott family, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Three Broomsticks, Trick or Treating, baby Calliope, baby Lily - Freeform, it's just cute Halloween fluff everyone, mummy Hermione, trick or treating with the potters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: As Hermione and her husbands get their kids ready for the annual Halloween trick and treating in Hogsmeade, little do Theo and Draco know Hermione has a treat of her own to share with them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little family fluff trick or treat ficlet for Halloween!

**Trick or Treat**

Hermione walked into the kitchen angry, but found she couldn’t help the softening of her heart and the smile that rose on her face at the sight before her.

Draco and Theo, both dressed in dark jeans and soft cashmere jumpers, with their perfect hair and their ridiculous good looks, were leaning against the kitchen counter facing each other.

Draco was smiling softly and gazing adoringly at Theo, while Theo’s hand cradled Draco’s jaw. Their heads were close, and they’d clearly been murmuring something suggestive to each other, as Theo’s sapphire eyes glinted wickedly and Draco’s were filled with anticipation. They turned as one when Hermione approached them, Theo dropping his hand and Draco reaching for her, pulling her close for a long, lingering kiss.

‘Good day at work, sweetheart?’ Draco asked kindly, and Hermione nodded as she turned to Theo. With Draco’s arms still wrapped around her, Theo gave her a sweet kiss as well, brushing a loose curl of hair back behind her ear.

‘How did the meeting with Butterwell go?’ he asked.

Hermione groaned and relaxed in their combined embrace, glad to be home.

‘Not great,’ she admitted. ‘I’ll have to work over the weekend I think, go back in on Monday with another argument.’

Theo and Draco hummed sympathetically.

‘Well, you can have tonight off, at least,’ Theo said firmly, making Draco smile.

‘I don’t think you have much choice, to be honest,’ Draco added with affection in his voice. ‘Because if you didn’t come along I think you’d be facing more trouble than a stubborn arse like Butterwell blocking your progressive plans at work.’

As if on cue, there was a scampering of two pairs of tiny feet down the hallway outside the kitchen, and Hermione spun and dropped to her knees with her arms open.

‘Mummy!’

An excitable blur of blonde and brown hair and two small children barrelled into her arms. Hermione’s heart ached with love and she breathed in the beautiful smell of them, freshly bathed, their hair soft and tickling her nose.

‘Hello, darlings,’ she murmured quietly, dropping a kiss on each head. Two pairs of eyes looked up at her, mercury silver and sapphire blue, so like their fathers that Hermione’s heart swelled even more. ‘Now, let me have a look at your costumes!’

Hermione stood up and took half a step back, feeling Draco’s hand rest on her lower back as Theo reached down and took her hand in his.

‘I’m a dwagon!’ Scorpius said proudly, spinning inelegantly on the spot in his green-and-red dragon suit.

‘Very fearsome,’ Hermione said solemnly, and Scorpius’ whole face lit up in delight and he ran up to Theo, holding his arms up. Theo scooped him up easily, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

‘Told you mummy would like it,’ Theo said with a grin at Hermione. She smiled fondly and looked down to her daughter.

With her dark brown curls tumbling down to her waist, Calliope was the spitting image of her mother, other than her sparkling blue eyes. Calliope was as steady as Scorpius was exuberant, as quiet and he was loud. Hermione thought her two children were the most perfect in existence.

‘’m a pum’kin,’ Calliope uttered seriously, and Hermione swallowed a giggle at her solemn daughter in a bright orange barrel-shaped Halloween costume.

‘You are indeed, darling,’ she agreed, reaching down to pick her up. Settling happily in her arms, Calliope looked over to Draco and reached a chubby little hand out for him. He gave her a dazzling smile and held out a finger for her to latch onto.

‘Do you want to get changed before we go, love?’ Theo asked, but Scorpius immediately began to whine. Theo tutted and rocked him on his hip.

’Now, now, Scorp, remember we talked about patience?’ Scorpius’ lower lip jutted out unhappily and Hermione ruffled his white-blond hair.

‘It’s alright, darling. I’m good to go.’

Hermione and Theo set down the children, and Draco helped them with their trick or treat buckets as Theo gave Hermione another quick kiss before pushing her gently along.

It didn’t take too long for the small family to gather themselves, the adults pulling on jackets and scarves and casting long-life warming charms on the children, and bundling everyone into the Floo to Hogsmeade.

The Three Broomsticks was warm and filled with the welcoming scent of woodfire and spices, excited voices murmuring on the air as they stepped through the fireplace into the pub.

‘Scorpius!’ An excited cry from just above knee-height called out, and sure enough a stomping Albus Potter came tottering into view, dressed as a giant golden ball with charmed white wings fluttering out either side, knocking into every adult he barged past.

Albus threw his arms around Scorpius as best he could with their outfits in the way, and the two friends gabbled away in their own secret language as Harry and Ginny approached them. Behind them trailed James Potter, just old enough to pretend he wasn’t that excited about Halloween, and Teddy Lupin, who had turned his hair the same orange as Calliope’s pumpkin costume for the occasion.

‘Made it out of that meeting alive then?’ Harry said with a rueful grin as he gave Hermione a hug.

‘Now, now,’ Ginny mock-scolded them as Harry released Hermione to shake hands with Theo and Draco instead. A tiny, red-haired baby - little Lily Potter - gurgled happily in Ginny’s arm as Ginny threw the other one around Hermione and dropped a kiss on her cheek. ‘We promised no work talk, not tonight. It’s Halloween!’

‘Halloween!’ All the children echoed in excitement, with the exception of Lily who gave them a dazzling, gummy smile instead.

‘Come on then, kids,’ Harry called out, shepherding as many of them as he could and directing them to the door of the Three Broomsticks. The two families tumbled out of the pub and into the chilly October air, already filled with shrieks of delight and mild fright as the wizarding children of Britain enjoyed their night.

‘Oh, Merlin,’ Ginny huffed as Albus stumbled in his excitement and fell, one of his snitch wings breaking in the process. As his little face screwed up and he started to cry, Ginny pushed Lily into Hermione’s uncomplaining arms and rushed to his side.

The Potters otherwise occupied and the children huddling around together, Draco and Theo gravitated to Hermione’s side.

‘Isn’t she adorable,’ Hermione murmured as Lily looked back at her with familiar green eyes.

From her left, Draco chuckled ruefully. ‘Very. But also responsible for the shadows the size of bludgers beneath Potter’s eyes.’ Even as he said it, however, his eyes were soft and he reached out to give Lily a tickle on her belly.

From her right, Theo sighed wistfully. ‘I love Scorp and Callie,’ he started, and Hermione felt Draco reach behind her to squeeze Theo’s arm. That small gesture warmed her even more than the soft scarf wound around her neck. ‘And I know they’re a handful, but… I always wanted a big family, you know?’

Draco was nodding. ‘We were all only children, it makes sense we all wanted something more for our own.’

Hermione bit her lip to stop a beaming grin escape her. Instead she bounced Lily up and down in her arms as she started to speak.

‘So, you’re both saying you want us to have another baby?’ she asked as casually as she could, and she could almost hear the rush of panic flood through both of them.

‘We didn’t mean… I know you’re making great headway at work, love, of course we don’t expect you to give that all up again,’ Theo said hastily, and Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.

‘Exactly, I wasn’t thinking, of course two is plenty! We’re a perfect family as it is,’ he added, and Hermione bit her lip harder.

‘Well, that’s a shame,’ she said idly, sharing a knowing smile with Lily who giggled in delight and reached up to grab hold of one of Hermione’s curls. ‘Because seeing as it’s Halloween, I _did_ have a treat to share with both of you.’

Theo and Draco stumbled to a halt, and Hermione turned around to face them where they had stopped, letting her free arm wrap around her as-yet flat stomach.

Draco found words first.

‘You mean,’ he said, his silver eyes glittering with a threat of tears. ‘Hermione, do you mean…’ He choked to a halt as she smiled and nodded.

Theo reached out for Draco’s hand. ‘We’re having another baby?’ he asked in a near-whisper, as if scared to speak it out loud.

‘We’re having another baby,’ Hermione confirmed, and the next moment she and baby Lily were engulfed in an enormous bear hug by Theo and Draco.

Hermione laughed from inside their arms, a lone tear escaping her eye. ‘I take it you’re both happy about this then?’ she asked, and they both laughed in return.

‘This is the best treat we could have had,’ Theo said, his voice gruff and emotional.

‘And the best Halloween we’ve ever had,’ Draco added, kissing her hair.

From their feet came a scramble and a cry.

‘Are you doing a twick or tweat?’ Scorpius’ excited cry came, and Calliope’s little ‘trick or treat’ echoed his. Arms reached down to lift the children, and along with Lily they all hugged once more.

‘The best trick or treat ever,’ Hermione said, looking at her perfect family with a smile.


End file.
